1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for displaying a video signal. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for selecting between an internal video source and an external video source to be displayed on a computer system.
2. Related Art
A typical computer system generates an output video signal which is outputted through a display which is coupled to the computer system. However, in order to display a video signal from an external video source, the computer system requires special hardware. For example, the special hardware can include a graphics card which has a video input port (in addition to a standard video output port).
For computer systems with integrated displays (e.g., “all-in-one” computer systems), a video source generated within the computer system is typically the only video source that can be displayed on the computer system. There is presently no way to display the external video signal on the display for an all-in-one computer system without adding video capture hardware to the all-in-one computer system.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an apparatus for displaying an external video signal on a display for an all-in-one computer system without the problems described above.